Vixen
by adelphe24
Summary: A late mutation causes trouble for a teen, threatening her not only her life but her family aswell, and bringing her to more than just the Xmen's attention.
1. Punching Kisses

For those of you who have been following Lepra the Begining, I have not given up on it, I just got another idea in my head and had to write it down so I could continue Lepra's story. This story has nothing to do with Lepra, in fact she dosen't exist in this story like Vixen dosen't exist her story.

I will continue lepra I'm just suffering from writer's block at the moment.

Tell me what you think!

**Vixen Rampant**

**Chapter 1: Punching Kisses**

Narrator's point of view:

'Doctors are evil people.' She decided.

'No matter how nice they think you think they are.'

The young lady added rubbing her arm.

She pulled up in front of her house, the house she shared with her mother, father, two younger sisters, and two younger brothers. She unlocked the front door yelling into the seemingly empty house:

"I'm home!"

All the sudden three balls of fur bounded over to her.

"There you guys are, I was wonder'n where the welcoming committee was."

The young woman said to the three Shetland sheepdogs vying for her attention.

"Wait! Come back!" whisper shouted a girl chasing after the dogs. Then looked up, saw the young woman standing in the door way, the light of the sun setting coming through the open door behind the form, making the girl blink trying to decipher the silhouette.

"Surprise?" she said weakly.

"SURPRISE!" said everyone else jumping out from behind couches, tables and doors.

"Did you plan this Sandra?"

The young woman asked gesturing around her.

"Nooo...but I helped. A lot" Sandra answered.

"Welcome home, Zena!" yelled another young woman bearing shoulder length dark hair coming out from behind a gray couch.

"I knew it." said the first woman, named Zena.

"Sure you did. Who else could possibly plan all _**THIS**_."

the dark haired beauty said emphasizing the last word. Which was met with a banner being pinned above the entree way to the kitchen and dinning room, someone bring out a hidden cake (with all 17 candles on it) and suddenly nearly everyone in the house had on party hats.

Zena smiled, showing all her straight teeth. She turned and hugged her sister.

"Thanks Bella." she whispered in her ear.

Three hours later, the party being a success was also proving to be a mess. As the four siblings cleaned up they talked about life and catching up on what had been happening recently.

"You guys hear more on the X-men?"

Zena asked all of her siblings while taking down neon streamers.

"Yeah they're saying that the X-men ''Terrorists'' are up to no good again. Yeah right! Hasn't anyone been paying attention?" Bella answered, picking up a paper plate.

"I know! It makes me want to strangle a reporter, don't they see that

1) The X-men are saving people from not only other mutants, but from villains.

2) They try very hard to make sure civilians, cops, or even _reporters_, are not harmed during or after a fight.

Ugh, don't they see tha-"

Zena's rant was interrupted by

"Even though you've been at college for awhile, doesn't mean you get to come home and rant all you want." said Sandra while trying to stack as many discarded hats on her head as possible.

"Sorry, I just got absorbed in the moment." Zena apologized.

"Soo- which one's yur fav?" Bella asked.

"Fav what?" asked their brother Patrick.

"X-man." replied Bella glancing at Patrick as he either put away or threw away uneaten food.

"I like the lady that has white hair and makes it rain." Sandra said in response to Bella's question.

"I like the the blue guy that goes "poof", and has a tail!" Patrick said animatedly.

"But what about that girl with the white streak in her hair, and" Bella gasps "and that girl who can go through things, she's cool!" she squealed.

An answering squeal came from the upstairs hallway, and as the three sisters and one brother looked on, their brother James bounced out of his room smiling and giggling. Zena ran forward and hugged him halfway up the steps.

"Ticky, ticky, ticky!" he demanded, meaning he wanted to be tickled. And Zena obliged.

James is a very important person in Zena's life. He is severely autistic and has only recently begun to say words, or speak in sentences. He and Zena were very close before she'd gone away to college at age sixteen. Even though he can be a pain in the you-know-what, he has this air of, innocence and intelligence that has caused many to love him.

And his request for tickling reassured Zena that they were still close.

When James was done being tickled he raced back up stairs to share his hyperness with their mother.

But Bella wanted to finish their conversation.

"So Zena, who is _your _fav X-man?"

She asked .

"I don't know, they're all so cool. I can't choose."

Zena answered somewhat truthfully.

"Who do you think is the cutest?"

Bella asked narrowing the choices.

"Well, I'm not sure about that either..." Zena said smiling shyly behind her hand.

"There has got to be at least one you've got a crush on?" Bella said spying the smile and grinning slyly herself.

"Is it that big metal guy?" asked Paul conspiratorially.

"No, I heard he was in a relationship with the girl who can phase through stuff." Zena replied.

"What about the guy with knives coming out of his hands?" Sandra said ganging up with her brother and sister.

"Maybe, but I heard his mutation heals every wound, and even keeps him from aging and, who knows how old he could be?" Zena said truthfully.

"The ice dude?"

"Maybe, I'd have to meet him in person."

"The guy that shoots lasers out of his eyes?"

"NO!" Zena shouted in disgust. "Besides I think he's married to that red headed chick." she added.

Bella had narrowed it down to the two blue fellas or ice dude, and as she was going to ask the final question to determine which one her older sister liked when Zena answered the unasked question.

"The blue one with a tail, is cool, but I think he is in a relationship with with the girl with a stripe, cause he is always protecting her in the news videos. And the bigger blue one, I don't know he just doesn't seem like the one for me. So your plan has failed. Haha."

Bella sighed in temporary defeat, she would ask later when her sister wasn't expecting the question.

"I hope I'm a mutant so I can join the X-men someday."

Sandra said dreamily smiling at the thought.

Bella and Zena looked at each other, both praying silently that Sandra wasn't a mutant, because of what happens to unlucky mutants.

At the time in another place...

"Yes." said the balding doctor to the phone.

" As far as I know, she could possibly, be a powerful one."

A few minutes passed as the man on the other end of the line looked up the young woman on his computer while sending the blood sample to the facility's lab.

"She looked normal, I don't think even she knows yet." the doctor answered the man.

"Thank you, thank you." the doctor said as the man confirmed that the young woman will be a mutant, though it was still hard to tell how powerful a mutant she would be, they could tell she would at least be level two. After assuring the doctor that they will handle the situation one way or another, he ended the call.

Sighing in relief the doctor hung up.

Elsewhere also at the same time...

This conversation worried Charles Xavier immensely. The M.C.A, or Mutant Control Agency, though new, was adept at just what it's name suggested. Controlling mutants. Their services ranged from humane therapy to kidnapping and controlling mutants at _**ANY**_ cost to them or the mutant. Professor Xavier could already feel traces of incredible power from this young lady, and he could also feel that the M.C.A. were planning to abduct her tomorrow morning at around 12:00 am. He had to send a team now if they were to arrive anytime before then, considering the young mutant lived in Missouri, and not New York. The nearest M.C.A. Head quarters were 2 hours from her house, and New York was a great deal further than that.

Again focusing on the young mutant through Cerebro, he found himself in Missouri. He smiled, she'd just turned 17, and had come home for awhile to spend time with her family after attending college at 16. But on the way home she'd gotten her yearly check-up, then drove home. His smiling stopped when he felt from her a pain, but she barley flinched, evidently normal for her, but to him using Cerebro it was an increase in the amount of pent up power preparing to explode. He continued to watch her, trying to guess what her power was when the doorbell rang. He felt it was an unusually loud and annoying sound to her, she watched her sister, Bella, answer the door.

"Why hello Bella, long time no see." said a boy with sandy blonde hair.

"What do you want Trever?" sighed Bella.

"Just this." he said leaning forward quickly, but not quickly enough, because as Professor Xavier watched Zena punched him right on the nose just before his lips touched Bella's.

"Not on my birthday buddy." she said growling out the last word.

Then looking back at Bella asked

"You broke up right?"

Bella nodded saying

"Thanks, probably did it for dare."

Right then, Xavier knew he had to make sure Wolverine accompanied whatever team he sent for this young woman.

End of chapter 1. mmmwwwaaaaahhhaaaahhhaa...


	2. Late Night Family Attacks

**Chapter 2: Late Night Family Attack**

Zena glanced at the clock.

Only 11:00pm not very late, in fact she could stay up later but decided against it, she was only on vacation for a week, best not to get into habit. She pattedMr. Fluffy's (her cream-smoke Himilayan cat) head telling him she was heading to bed. She walked down the stairs to the room she'd once shared with her sisters till she moved into her dorm room at her college. She changed into her pajamas, a loose, comfortable t-shirt and airy, equally comfortable, black with pink polka-dots pants, though she resented that her favorite pants had _pink_ polka-dots.

She darted up the steps again for a drink, marveling at her seemingly graceful agility, though at other times it was like grace and agility were nonexistent around her.

She was taking a sip from a small blue cup when a small knock echoed through out the sleeping house. It sounded again, as if unwilling to wait for an answer. Zena began to feel, an overwhelming sense of danger. She sprinted silently up the stairs with practiced ease. She woke her mother and father then walked across the hall to wake her brother Patrick. She thought about waking James but decided against it, believing he would be cranky and upset at being woken at this hour of the night.

Zena then ran back down the stairs to wake her sisters, whilst grabbing the broom. They got up and stretched, nodding that they were staying awake. Zena handed Bella the broom and Sandra her phone.

"Call the police, on my signal."

She ordered. Zena didn't want the police scaring off a criminal, bring attention to their house, or scaring off an already terrified neighbor whose house was on fire.

Then she handed Bella the broom. And said to wait behind the door leading to their room.

She went into the kitchen and that's when she heard the door open and grabbed the first thing that came to her hand...a spray bottle full of bleach.

The dogs began to bark then, now having no one to shush them.

Wolverine knew where the people were and had told the team that just about everyone was awake. They were dressed in civilian clothes so as not to be recognized, and Hank was waiting in the jet.

Short on time, they'd decided to break in, which since Gambit was on vacation with Rogue, consisted of Wolverine cutting through the lock..s. More than one lock, as if they were trying to keep someone specific out.

They marched in, Wolverine first to alert them to anything. Next came Jubilee and Shadowcat, then Colossus and Storm. Wolverine had told them everyone was awake so where was everyone?

As Kitty and Jubilee walked toward the dining table, the dogs that looked like miniature collies, adored every one of the new arrivals, except Wolverine who they seemed to be more wary of untill the biggest one, (that was actual the youngest) walked toward him licking his outstretched hand.

As soon at Colossus shut the door a shout came from the kitchen.

"Now!"

And chaos ensued.

Although the siblings and parents were untrained (except for the father) they were skilled and fierce fighters, given they'd lived with James and each other for so long.

Honing their crude skills on each other, but in this fight they didn't hold back.

Patrick who'd been standing at the top of the stairs now had his arms wrapped around Colossus's neck and stayed there. Where as Zena's mother went for Storm. Jubilee was attacked by Sandra, whose weapon was her long nails, teeth and fists. Bella swung the broom at Shadowcat, who ducked, and was tackled there after.

Zena's father had charged Wolverine wielding a metal bat that he'd used for baseball years ago. He got a good few bashes till Wolverine woke up to the battle, he hadn't been expecting the family themselves to attack, maybe the M.C.A. But not them.

Not wanting to hurt the man, who was only defending his home, Wolverine popped his claws slicing into the bat thoroughly scaring the man but that didn't stop the man from punching his face. Which broke his own hand by the sound of it.

That's when he heard a phone dialing. He sprinted the short distance to the kitchen, where behind the counter Sandra sat dialing 911. He quickly got rid of the phone by crushing it. But before he could explain to the girl that they weren't here to harm her or her family, the opposite actually, another girl (the one he'd seen take this one's place fighting Jubilee) stepped in between them. And to his surprise she growled.

'Now I know why Chuck wanted me to come.' he thought just before she pulled out a spray bottle and promptly squirted him in the face with it.

"Wait! Ow!" said Jubilee who was again being attacked by Sandra.

"We don't wanna hurt you, but-" she says spouting a few fireworks from her finger tips "if this continues we might have to- to keep Zena safe."

The fighting stops as Sandra says "Your the-"

"X-men." Patrick interrupts in wonder as he slides off Colossus's back, earning him a glare from Sandra for stealing her dramatic line.

"Yes." Storm says voicing the groups confusion.

"Prove it." Zena demanded still holding the spray bottle threateningly.

Wolverine's claws pop as Colossus's armor appears.

"Wow." Zena breaths, lowering the bottle. Then she snaps back to reality.

"Sorry, we-I didn't know, and probably over react-"

"No, you did what you thought was be right." Her father interrupts.

"Will you be alright?" she asked hoping she hadn't blinded one of her favorite

X-men.

"Yeah, healing factor." he mumbled trying to see again.

"Good cause your face kinda...broke my dad's hand...so...r..eh. I'm gonna go check on it." she ended lamely.

She watched her mother inspect her father's broken hand.

"We'll have to get him to a real doctor." she said looking at Zena.

"Got it covered." said Jubilee pressing a button on her jacket.

"Hank, we need ja. And bring your cast supplies."

"On my way." came the reply.

"Sit, please." Zena said gesturing around at the couches.

"Cool, so-why are you here at this time of night?" Asked Zena nervously.

"For you-" Storm was saying.

"Her, why?" interrupted Patrick, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Patrick. Please continue." Zena's Mother urged.

"Thank you. You, Zena" she said nodding at Zena "were reported to the M.C.A. And are scheduled for a "pick up" around 12:00. tonight." She said before anyone could interrupt her.

Sandra, who'd been fawning over Storm, excitedly caught on.

"You mean she's a mutant?"

She asked looking at Storm who was reluctant to get Zena kicked out of her home. (It happened a lot)

Sandra didn't wait for a reply to a question she already knew the answer to. She bounced over to Zena, practically vibrating with exuberance, which the X-men present mistook as anger.

"Yes...I guess..guess it does make..me a... mutant."

Zena said quietly worrying about what would happen to her family if local mutant haters found out.


	3. Packing Pranksters

**Chapter 3: Packing Pranksters**

Forgot to mention this before, but I'm going to say that Hank/Beast is twenty-one.

You'll see why. **wink, wink**

Zena was still attempting to recover from the shocking news, while Sandra took it in for all it's worth. Meanwhile Storm was busy talking to Zena's parents about Xavier school for gifted youngsters, which Zena now qualified for.

"You mean it's...it's completely free!" her father almost fainted.

While that was happening, Patrick and Bella were asking Shadowcat and Colossus questions about their mutations, what it was like being an X-man and getting autographs much to the X-men's amazement. While Sandra talked endlessly to a quiet Wolverine, while Sandra's cat Oscar, an orange, flat-faced Persian who apparently liked to cuddle, much to Wolverine's annoyance. He eventually evaded both Sandra's insistent chatter and the cat's cuddling by handing the cat to Jubilee and introducing the two chatter-boxes.

What he needed to do was watch the soon to be feral mutant. He watched her closely, looking for signs that she was going to go berserk. She had gone to the upstairs hallway where she now was pacing trying to absorb the information. She evidently was having a few issues with it, but Wolverine couldn't even guess what kind of issues.

Zena had, when she was younger, always dreamed to be a mutant. And even more so to have a tail. But that was not what she wanted now. She had been forced to move past such things when she did not acquire any powers when she turned thirteen and began her period.

Such was the way of her life, as soon as she had become comfortable with something, the one thing that would rip it all apart, would appear.

She ran a hand through her brown hair twinkling gold as the was light reflected.

'It is late at night, maybe I'm hallucinating.' she mused.

Then the front door opened and a young man walked in. He was well built and about 6ft, his hair was brown. And as he turned to close the door behind him, she saw he had glasses in front of deep blue eyes. He was caring a medical kit and walked straight toward her father.

Zena shook her head. Now was not the time for anything else (especially with a _Doctor)_, she must focus on the problem at hand. She walked over to her father to observe the casting procedure.

Zena watched the doctor- Hank as Jubilee had called him- gently feel her fathers hand, and set the bones, then begin to wrap it. He had such soft looking han-

She caught herself.

'No.' She scolded herself silently.

Then proceeded to hide her emotions, like always.

From everyone except Wolverine, who could smell pheromones, and had been watching her since before Hank walked in. Logan smiled to himself, wouldn't that be ironic if what both of them needed most was each other. He almost laughed out loud at how cliche it was.

Jubilee and Storm had thoroughly convinced both of Zena's parents that the institute was not only the safest place but the only place with the experience to deal with her mutation when it manifested. And the more they talked to her parents the more Sandra convinced Zena this was actually happening as she began to pack, for Zena.

Zena sighed and let Sandra pack.

'Heck.'

She still wasn't totally convinced this was real. I mean what are the chances your favorite super heroes show up at your front door, in the middle of the night.

Sandra, though packing, was still talking to Zena. Telling her what could happen, asking/guessing what power she would have, and still throwing questions about what she wanted packed. Zena responded like a pro, " hmm-ing" and uh huh-ing" at the appropriate times. By then they'd moved to their room. Bella walked through the sliding door, and began helping Sandra pack as Zena sat, still dazed.

But that only lasted a minute, before she began to get dressed. As she ascended the stairs to the dinning room she was wearing a dark blue not-so-loose but comfortable t-shirt that extended to just below her jeans pockets, not those clingy skinny jeans, her favorite jeans that had naturally made holes in the knees.

She had in her second piercing (in her left ear just below the cartilage in her upper ear) a purple gem earring and had two small silver earrings in both ears (normal piercing place on the ear) and her hair was now in a ponytail starting just below the crown of her head.

She had two medium sized backpacks and one suitcase that her sisters had insisted she take.

"Okay. Let get going before the M.C.A. gets here." She announced then looked at her parents.

"I went back to college after the party." she said telling them the story she'd thought up for them to tell the M.C.A. Officials.

They nodded. Zena went around kissing and saying goodbye to her family. Her mother whispering

"Visit soon."

With the answer being

"I will."

As she hugged Patrick and Sandra, Sandra whispered

"Call me later and tell me all about the other mutants. Kay?"

"Me too!" whisper shouted Patrick not wanting to be left out.

She hugged Bella, then left but not before she saw Sandra and Bella high-five, grinning like pranksters. Leaving Zena assuming they'd put a weird Halloween eyeball somewhere in her clothes.

Zena followed Hank, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Colossus and Storm around her house to her neighbor's much bigger back yard. She stopped in confusion.

'Where was their car?'

Otis, the neighbor's Alaskan husky, came to her wanting attention. She squatted next to him scratching in between his shoulder blades. Noticing his ears swivel back and hearing the crunch of twigs herself she asked

"Where's your car?"

"Not a car." Wolverine answered.

She sighed figuring he was one of those people who weren't very descriptive. Like when she asked her mom what was for dinner and her mom answered: Food.

Only he probably wasn't as open or happy as her mother.

"Then what is it?" she asked just before she watched Hank, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Colossus and Storm begin to disappear.

"Where- where'd they go?" she asked nervously amazed.

"In the jet." he answered casually.

"Jet!"

"Come on." he growled.

"Bye Otis." she whispered to the dog kissing his nose, then following Wolverine toward the place where the others had disappeared.


End file.
